creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thepastalover
THE HOTEL ROOM Hello, my name is Rick. I was staying at a hotel for a few days while on vacation. My girlfriend really liked the room we were staying in, and so did i. after we payed for our 3 nights we were going to stay there we went to our room. Oddly enough the door was already opened, i didnt find it that strange at the time i just thought the last person that stayed there was to lazy to shut the door on there way out, i was so very wrong..... during our first night i was watching what ever is on T.V at 2:30 in the morning, all of a sudden i hear some sort of scratching and banging on the wall next door to us. i thought maybe the neighbor was with there partner and were doing some wierd shit, so i just brushed it off and continued watching T.V. But it got louder and more violent like someone was being killed! I get out out of bed startled but trying not to wake up my girlfriend who was sleeping peacefully next to me. i go out to the hallway and knock on there door to see if they were ok, all i heard was a slight...giggle. So i thought "ok they must be messing with us, it is halloween time" so i laughed slightly and went back to out room and went to bed, T.V still on. When we woke up i noticed the door was open and the T.V was turned off, i say lightly "what the fuck?" my girlfriend is freaking out thinking tht someone stole something important like her jewelery or phone or other stuff like that. I was just pissed someone came in our room. I heavily walked to the front desk "Hey someone broke into my room last night!" i said in a very angry tone. "Did they steal anything?" he sounded like he was in some sort of trans "No but you someone still broke into ou-" he stopped me in the middle of and said "If they didnt steal anything then there is no problem, have a good day" he said in a monotone voice while walking into the back room and locking the door. i go back to our room and see my girlfriend in utter shock, she was holding some sort of paper. I took the paper and started reading it, in deep red ink it said "Check the peep hole" i put the paper on the table and sat next to my girlfriend on the bed, she continues to sit in a deep silence. The only thing that is breaking the silence is the sound of the heater and her heavy breathing. i try to talk to her and try to calm her down. Later that night i finaly got her to sleep, as i lye in my bed i hear giggleing through the wall but this sounded more demonic. And then it hit me, i quickly get out of bed and go next door to the giggleing neighbor. I look through the peep hole and see the what seems to be the whole room engulfed in a crimson red, i panic and run to the front desk and ask about the person in that room. He seemed like he didnt want to talk to me, bt after much persistance he finaly says "She is my niece, she has this problem with her eye which made it unaturaly red" "what the fuck?!" i exclaim as my heart beat increases in speed. after a good 30 seconds he says in a deep monotone whisper "but she died 2 years ago..." I run, i run to my room to tell my girlfriend that we have to go now. I bursted in and she was no where to be seen, but on the bed was a piece of paper. I slowly walk over to the bed and pick up the paper, the second i was about to read it the power went out. i was scared shitless, i grabbed my phone and used it as a flashlight to read the paper, it said "you shouldnt have ran" i drop the paper and turned around. All i saw were two red dots glaring at me. Something cold grabbed my shoulder.....